martial_god_asurafandomcom-20200223-history
Jie Ranqing
History Chu Feng's mother is from an extremely powerful World Spiritist clan that controls the Seven Realms Galaxy, a different Galaxy from Chu Feng's. Her clan's bloodline is peerless when it comes to spirit power quality and quantity, and her clan is dominant when it comes to world spiritual techniques. Her clan believes that having children with a different bloodline would result in impurities and lower their status. For this reason, her clan doesn't allow outsiders to marry members of her clan, much less have children with them. Such an action is considered highly as a criminal offence and the clansmen will be severely punished for it. Furthermore, the outsider will be hunted down along with the rest of their clan. This includes the child from both parties. She is considered to be a supreme genius and had extremely high authority. Her spiritual power and techniques could be considered divine. Thus, despite having committed an inexcusable crime, she could only be forced into house arrest. According to Xue Ji, she broke into the Asura Spirit World (which should be impossible) and captured two powerful world spirits to be sealed in Chu Feng's Spirit World. To signify her strength even more, Xue Ji also mentioned that Asura Spirit World being the strongest of all the Spirit Realms, contained heaven defying world spirits that could destroy several worlds and yet none of them could stop Chu Feng's mother. Sometimes, Chu Feng dreams about her, which is said to be a sign that his mother's clan's bloodline is awakening. When Chu Feng was refining an Immortal Weapon(evolved), he exhausted all of his spirit power and was about to die. His mother appeared in his dream and his spirit power erupted like crazy. Eggy and Li Yue'er were left shaken and even frightened after witnessing that crazy eruption of spirit power. They described it as "king level power". In Chu Clan's forbidden area, Chu Feng asked his father (who at this point was a half-god realm expert) to investigate his mother's seal. Chu Xuanyuan hinted that it was beyond even him to break such a powerful seal that was placed on Eggy. This clearly indicates that her spirit power and techniques are definitely above Chu Xuanyuan's. Later we find out that Chu Xuanyuan is far stronger than the strongest person in the entire Holy Light Galaxy and exterminated a very powerful sect (comparable to Blue Talisman Clan and far stronger than Holy Light Galaxy) in the Nine Soul Galaxy. Even then he expresses his helplessness to Old Ape when he admits that his current strength is not enough to rescue his wife. This explains the terrifying Power of Seven Realms Sacred Mansion and thereby his wife‘s power since she is considered the strongest genius in the last 1000 years. Jie Ranqing is considered the greatest talent in history in the vast world of martial cultivation. She can connect simultaneously with the seven worlds of the world spirit, in addition to being able to enter the world spirit world, the first case being shown. It can be considered the strongest specialist of the Palace of the Seven Worlds, whose spirit power quality surpassing the Master of the Palace (chap. 4311). The quality of her spirit power is considered divine even in the sacred mansion. In the competition of talents who were born 500 years prior she did not even lift her finger and subdued every expert using just her purest spirit power alone. This quality of spirit power even scared not only the juniors but also the seniors present then. Seven Realms Sacred Mansion declared that she went into closed door seclusion a couple of dozen years back when in reality she is being detained as punishment for breaking one of their major rules by marrying Chu Xuanyuan and giving birth to Chu Feng. Whe Chu Feng left Ancesteral Martial Lower Realm his father told him that his mother loved him very much. When Old Ape told Chu Xuanyuan that if his wife knew about her son’s hardships she would slaughter her way through starfields to find her son. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Ancestral Bloodline Possessor Category:Human Category:Seven Realms Galaxy Category:World Spiritists Category:Alive Category:Seven Realms Sacred Mansion